


He Will Always Hate Me

by baekiewiththegoodhair



Series: He Will Always Hate Me [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Bambam is just mentioned, Break Up, Break Up Talk, It's Just Angst Really, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekiewiththegoodhair/pseuds/baekiewiththegoodhair
Summary: They were Mark and Jackson you know? They were basically meant to be, and anyone who knew them would agree with that wholeheartedly. You couldn’t have a whole Jackson Wang without Mark Tuan and you couldn’t have a whole Mark Tuan without Jackson Wang. Jia Er needed Yi En and vice versa.They were Mark and Jackson, and this wasn’t supposed to happen to them.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: He Will Always Hate Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	He Will Always Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii~~  
> This is my first work and I hope you guys like it! I am planning on making a one-shot squel to this where the two them meet a few years later. So let me know if you guys want that.  
> If you have any fanfic ideas/promts you would like me to write, find me on twitter @markeumyword  
> Comment your thoughts!  
> Thanks!!

They were Mark and Jackson you know? They were basically meant to be, and anyone who knew them would agree with that wholeheartedly. You couldn’t have a whole Jackson Wang without Mark Tuan and you couldn’t have a whole Mark Tuan without Jackson Wang. Jia Er needed Yi En and vice versa.

They were Mark and Jackson, and this wasn’t supposed to happen to them.

The minute Jackson saw the light of the phone screen hit Mark’s face, illuminating his perfect features in the dark room, he knew their relationship was about to change forever.

Mark scowled at the screen, as if he just couldn’t understand what he was seeing, as though whatever he just saw was just wrong in every aspect of the word.

Mark turned to Jackson, his cheeks still flushed because of what the two of them had just finished doing.

“Gaga, who is Lindsey?”

Jackson stopped breathing. He didn’t actually remember who Lindsey was exactly. He had been far too drunk and dazed that night, to pay attention to the name of the girl he had been about to make the biggest mistake of his life with.

Jackson didn’t say anything.

“Gaga,” Mark continued, starting to sound frantic, his throat closing up as the possible reason behind Jackson’s silence dawned on him, “Why is that Adam guy you had a meeting with last week messaging you about how Lindsey told him she had a great time with you last week?”

Mark was looking at him, his eyes wide in panic as he desperately searched Jackson’s face for any inkling that would tell him that he had gotten the wrong idea. Jackson would never hurt him like that. Right?

Jackson didn’t meet his eyes. Choosing to look down at their legs which were still entangled together, praying to any divine god that his biggest mistake doesn’t cost him Mark. 

“Gaga, please answer me.” Marks usually calm voice now quivering.

Jackson bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, turning to face Mark, but still not meeting his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist and pulling the elder into him, holding on for dear life.

“I’m so sorry.”

Mark used all the energy he had in his slim body and pushed Jackson off him and sat-up on the bed, the blanket falling off his lithe frame, the marks Jackson had left on his body in moments of passion clearly visible almost as if they were taunting Jackson that this was the last time he had made these marks on the other’s body.

Mark got up from the bed and started to put his clothes back on.

“Baby, please don’t leave yet. Please I am so-”

“So this is why you have been so attentive this last week.” Mark laughed to himself, as he zipped up his jeans, “ever since you had started trying to convince Adam to invest in Team Wang, you had never been at home, always out ‘networking’ till 3 in the morning, but all of a sudden you just wanted to stay in and cuddle and talk. Gosh, I feel like such an idiot for believing you each time you told me that you loved me Jackson.” His cold voice could have convinced anyone that he was devoid of any emotion. But they were Mark and Jackson, that’s why Jackson could clearly hear the cracks in his voice.

Jackson’s heart ached.

“I do love you. I always have and I always will.”

It was when Mark took out the old suitcase they had stored in their closet which they used when they used to go on vacation, when it caved in on Jackson.

Mark was leaving him.

Tears were running down Mark’s face but he didn’t let a single whimper escape his mouth as he packed in as many of his clothes as he could into the suitcase.

“Yien, babe. Stop. Please.” Jackson jumped out of the bed, begging desperately as he came up behind Mark, and wrapped his arms around Mark’s body once again, trying to hold and stop him.

“Don’t fucking touch me with the same hands that you used to touch her.” He spat, pushing Jackson off him once again.

Fuck.

Mark closed the suitcase and carried it off the bed and heading towards the main door of their small Hong Kong apartment. 

“Don’t walk out on me. Please. Don’t walk out on us. I need you.” Jackson continued begging, closely following Mark.

“I can change Mark. I will change, I promise.”

Mark opened the main door, with one foot out the door, Mark turned back to face Jackson. 

“That’s the problem, Gaga. You already changed. You were always driven and ambitious, and I love that about you, but over the last year, you became so power-hungry, ready to appease anyone who you think can further your career in the slightest way that you refused to see how all your late nights were affecting our relationship,” two tears fell from Mark’s cheeks and onto the floor, “and you know what the worst part is? I really thought you finally realized that you need to prioritize us in this last week that you had been spending at home. But no, you didn’t. You just felt guilty about fucking some random girl behind my back. Fuck. I’m such a fool.”

Jackson’s knees gave up on him, falling to the floor, his own face just as wet as Mark’s was.

“I am so sorry Mark. I’ll do anything, please don’t leave me.”

“I gave you my everything Jackson, and I shouldn’t have, because you clearly didn’t think twice before throwing away everything we had been building for 3 years.”

“Yien…”

“I’ll ask Bambam to pick up the rest of my stuff sometime this week.”

“Please don’t go.” Jackson wept.

“I love you Gaga. Your career as a rapper seems to finally be taking off, and I’m so proud of you for that, I am. But I just can’t be by your side anymore. It hurts too much. I’m sorry.”

Mark’s other foot went out the door too. 

“Goodbye JiaEr.”

Mark left.

Jackson broke down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii~~  
> This is my first work and I hope you guys like it! I am planning on making a one-shot squel to this where the two them meet a few years later. So let me know if you guys want that.  
> If you have any fanfic ideas/promts you would like me to write, find me on twitter @markeumyword  
> Comment your thoughts!  
> Thanks!!


End file.
